


love you dad

by angelheartbeat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: After Tony's death, Peter gets a visitor in the form of a suit.





	love you dad

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny lil thing that, like everything i write, is for leg and tea ily babes

Peter sniffled gently, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and trying to force down the tidal wave of tears threatening to rise up and spill over, telling himself to be strong for Mr St- Ton- Dad.

The memorial had been a relatively small one, for how widely loved and well known Tony had been when he was alive - just friends and family, which were one and the same for the most part. The masses would mourn in their own way, and the Avengers would mourn in private.

And Peter would mourn by sobbing in his room in the Avengers compound, trying to stifle his tears.

There was a sound that felt awfully familiar and Peter glanced up, startled to see an Iron Man suit hovering a few feet from him. A click sounded, and a recorded message began playing.

"Peter."

Peter almost jumped at the sound of Tony's voice, crystal clear and confident, a mile from when he had last heard him in person - shaky and terrified.

"If you're hearing this, I'm probably dead. Whoo, isn't that a spooky cliche for ya? I asked FRIDAY to dispatch my goodbye messages to everyone if I didn't make it, so I guess I didn't."

And didn't Peter know it.

"I mean, you undoubtedly already knew I was dead. But I just had to deliver a final message from beyond the grave - god, thats depressing. In any case, I'm proud of you, kid. Real proud. And I know you're gonna do great things with your life, I can feel it, and not just because you had me as such a big influence from such a tender age."

Even through his tears, Peter still chuckled.

"I know you did the best you could, Spider-ling, and I couldn't possibly be prouder. I just wish I could've imparted more of my wisdom on you. Here, lets fit some in real quick - never eat yellow snow, pineapple on pizza is most definitely sinful, and always keep your pop tarts locked away, or Thor  _will_ eat them."

It was amazing how Peter could cry and laugh about Tony at the same time. He didn't think he'd ever miss anyone more.

"Take care of your aunt, kiddo, shes foxy." Oh, gross. "Do the Avengers proud - I know you will. Brush your teeth twice a day - even superheroes have to respect their hygiene, even if we sometimes spend days in a lab without showering. Hey, we're busy men. Don't let Thor buy you beer, you're not old enough to drink yet, not unless I died a hell of a lot later than I was expecting. Avenge me, for Gods sake. Alright. Be good, kid. I love you. Love, Dad."

There was a click, and the suit came down to rest on the ground, standing to attention as Peter utterly disregarded his promise to himself not to cry, breaking down into unmanly sobs.

"I love you too, Dad," he managed, and he could almost feel Tony's arms wrapped around him in an actual hug.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and validate me or ill email marvel and tell them to fucking kill em all idc if its coming out in like two weeks


End file.
